Discussion utilisateur:Ysengrin
-- SGC.Alex 24 avril 2008 à 00:47 (PDT) Merci beauoup ! Merci beaucoup pour tes contributions !! Et encore bienvenue sur le site ! 27 avril 2008 à 00:18 (PDT) De rien ! De rien, je tue le temps en attendant es autres épisodes lol ^^ Je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça qu'on discute par contre sur wiki. J'essaye on verra bien, j'ai du mal avec wiki et j'ai pas spécialement envie de m'y faire mais bon. On va voir. Merci à tous les deux en tous cas. Ysengrin 28 avril 2008 à 20:06 (PDT) Oui oui, c'est comme ça que tu peux discuter ici. Le forum (que tu trouve endormi) va être rénové pour l'été donc ne t'inquiètes pas, ça changera. Sinon, pourquoi es-tu « fâché(e ?) » avec le wiki ? 28 avril 2008 à 21:59 (PDT) hmmf.. Disons que me taper un langage de plus ne m'enchante pas. On pourrait parler de dialecte plutôt. Mais ce bâtard entre le html et les bbcodes me saoule. Ca me fait le même effet avec les différents modèles de dvd. Toutes ces normes en concurrence ça occupe la tête pour des conneries. Autant, qu'il existe plusieurs langages et dialectes humains, je trouve ça bien. De vrais langages informatiques, selon la tâche ça semble nécessaire. mais le reste c'est superflu. Ils auraient pas pu faire un "what you see is what you get" si ni les bbcodes ni le html ne leur permettaient de faire ce qu'ils veulent? Ils ont pensé aux nuls en informatiques? *râle* Après je n'aime pas du tout que le fait que les articles ne soient pas signés. Il manque au wiki un système de signature au pourcentage histoire de savoir à qui appartiennent à peu près les textes moralement. Ca ne va pas à l'encontre de laisser les textes libres de droits. Mais signer un papier est un acte important. Il force à assumer ce qu'on dit, il permet aussi de suivre l'auteur (si on l'aime ou si on ne l'aime pas). De rentrer dans une pensée, etc. Enfin des trucs de base de la litérature et de l'écriture. Wiki pour un truc comme LostPedia c'est pas mal (quoique mes deux premières critiques restent valables). Pour le reste... Ca vire parfois à la diarrhée électronique. Mais bon, ça rejoint aussi les problèmes intrinsèques à internet. On les retrouve sur les blogs, les sites d'hébergement de vidéos comme dailymotion ou youtube. Il faut que jeunesse d'internet se passe. Mais mal éduqué comme il est... va-t-il bien vieillir? PS : Cool pour le forum Ysengrin 29 avril 2008 à 15:39 (PDT) Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de signer chaque article tout simplement parce que ça gâcherait le côté esthétique. De plus, notre travail est aussi de modifier certains textes pour les rendre mieux encore; dans ce cas là, il y aurait des problèmes de signature vu que la « remake » a été écrite par un utilisateur différent que le texte orignal. Cependant, TOUTES les contributions et les noms d'utilisateurs sont inscrits dans l'historique de chaque article. Sinon, tu as l'air d'avoir un bon esprit argumentatif. Tu fais des études littéraires ? 29 avril 2008 à 22:07 (PDT) Merci du compliment mais non, plutôt scientifique et encore. Je dois juste utiliser mon cerveau... ou être vieux. Pour la signature, il serait tout à fait possible d'inventer un système objectif. Y'a des systèmes de graphique pour représenter les choses correctement. Je t'en ferais un à l'occasion. Wikipedia n'est pas signée non plus (esthétique ou pas) et c'est vraiment dommage. Tous les ouvrages collectifs ne sont pas forcements signés mais tu as une liste quelque part. Enfin là par contre je suis plus en état d'argumenter à l'heure qu'il est pour moi mais pour faire court l'absence de signature c'est la lettre anonyme et c'est aps le seul défaut du wiki. Enfin je resterai sur ses qualités pour cette nuit. La rapidité et l'aspect pratique. Tu as vu mon paragraphe "réflexions" en dessous? Ysengrin 30 avril 2008 à 20:52 (PDT) Théories et connexions Comme j'ai pas mal d'idées sur des trucs pas confirmés j'ouvre une section sur ma page. Ca peut donner lieu à des pages de théorie, de question sans réponse ou de références entre épisode (il y a même une "erreur de la production" potentielle). Votre avis est le bienvenu. * Je trouve une ressemblance entre certains tableau de Thomas (l'ex de Claire et donc père d'Aaron) et la peinture du cyclope dans le couloir de la station du cygne. Qui d'autre pense pareil? * D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous ne trouvez pas une ressemblance entre Thomas et Ben ? * Locke tue Naomi mais il était déjà l'auteur de l'attaque sur Sayd pour qu'il cesse d'essayer d'envoyer des signaux radio dans la saison 1. Ca devrait peut-être faire l'objet d'une remarque quelque part dans les liens entre épisode? * Dans quand Jack force Desmond à raconter son histoire, celui-ci dit que son bateau s'est écrasé contre les rochers et de Kelvin est sorti de la jungle et lui a dit de venir. Hors dans les Flashes-backs de Desmond ce n'est pas ce qu'on voit. Il est trainé inconscient et son bateau ne s'est pas échoué. Pour le bateau on peut comprendre qu'il mente afin de protéger son moyen de fuite mais pour le reste il semble que ce soit une erreur de la production non? *Les anciens morts de Lost sont ceux qui me donnent le plus de "soucis" ! ** "Adma et Eve"... Qui sont-ils??? *** Des membres de l'équipe de Rousseau? ** Comment henry Gale a-t-il eu droit à une tombe.. s'il était seul? *** Henry Gale pourrait être une version alternative de Desmond et Penny vu le message d'amour sur son billet. De plus, le ballon vient des entreprises Widmore, tout comme le bateau de Desmond est connecté à Widmore. Ont-ils été envoyés à leur insu s'échouer sur l'île pour permettre à Widmore de la localiser? Ou Henry Gale était-il ouvertement un espion. Mais surtout.. Qui l'a enterré??? Personne ne s'enterre lui-même et des ennemis (les autres) prendraient-ils la peine de le faire?? **** On est d'ailleurs en droit de se demander pourquoi Ben a pris un tel risque en faisant trouver la tombe. Il aurait pu remplacer le corps par celui d'un cadavre d'une des femme des autres. Après tout, un paquet de femmes sont mortes sur cette île. Mais là, je pense que les scénaristes avaient besoins que Ben se plante, quitte à écailler la crédibilité du personnage afin que nous en apprenions un peu plus sur lui, ce qu'il est capable d'endurer et qu'il est bien "un autre". *** Et si Rousseau était en réalité venue avec Henry Gale? Répétant "il ment" aux survivants mais sans vouloir révéler pourquoi? il a été évoqué dans des téhories qu'elle pourrait avoir menti à Sayd (ou oublié/confondu avec le temps). Peut-être venait-elle à la solde de Widmore. Peut-êrte faisait-elle partie des gens sur qui le virus a été testé? *** Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas menti. ** Et puis Adam et Eve... Quand et comment décide-t-on de mourir ensemble?!? C'est dur de synchroniser sa mort à moins d'une épidémie (voilà pourquoi je parle de Rousseau - mais elle a dit qu'elle avait enterrés les siens je crois) ou d'un suicide volontaire. ** Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, ça doit être du aux deux poupées toutes raides, mais je me demande si Adam et Eve ne pourraient pas être Ben et Annie. Avec toutes ces histoires de boucles temporelles... Ils pourraient être morts ensemble dans une version alternative du passé? * Kelvin Hinman.... Il est pas net. Il ment d'une façon ou d'une autre. Est-il venu avec DHARMA et a-t-il échappé à la purge parce que dans le Bunker? En sait-il aussi peu qu'il le raconte? JE le vois bien être arrivé avec Henry Gale... Comme on dit, je me perds en conjectures ! Trop peu d'indices sur ces morts. Et ce show rend parano, ce qui n'aide pas à faire des théories simple (ou ce qui en ait faire trop). * Henry-Gale-Ben a tapé les numéros dans l'ordinateur. Mais il connait très bien le complexe DHARMA. Est-il passé par un tunnel à un moment comme il semble que quelqu'un l'a fait avec la station "La Perle" (un cigarette se consume dans un cendrier (Qui est fumeur d'ailleurs dans cette équipe? Tom? Mikhail?)). Passé par un tunnel pour donner des informations aux siens? Ou a-t-il utilisé l'ordinateur pour communiquer? Ou rentré le code pour le ravitaillement (et dans ce cas ce ne serait pas le verrouillage de la station qui déclenche le ravitaillement)? Ou lâché le "Monstre"? Je ne crois PAS qu'il n'ait fait que rentrer le code. ** Est-ce que Ben venait seulement vérifier l'état de la station cygne et s'il y avait suffisamment de moutons pour appuyer sur le bouton? Voir qui étaient les survivants exactement / Collecter plus d'informations (on le voit juger que la communication n'est pas bonne entre jack et Locke quand il mange des céréales)? ** Il pris d'énormes risques. Rousseau aurait largement pu le tuer. Est-ce que les Autres ne craignent pas la mort? (cf Bea / Mikhail) * Ou est Annie? (ça me fait penser à la fin de Twin Peaks tiens cette question !!) La plupart des mystères de la saison 2/3 sont entiers finalement. Ysengrin 29 avril 2008 à 17:59 (PDT) Thèmes récurrents J'ai vu ton message sur les thèmes récurrents. Effectivement Desperate.July en est à l'origine mais je suis repassé il n'y a pas longtemps, alors qu'on est à 4 saisons et donc qu'un nettoyage s'imposait. Merci de m'indiquer les modifications que tu souhaites apporter et les détails qui te chiffonnent. Wyz 2 mai 2008 à 04:11 (PDT)